Once Upon A Prophecy
by xxxIzabela
Summary: Os Sete Mundos eram governados por sete escolhidos, cada um possuía um dos dragões da profecia. O Conselho Superior controlou a todos durante séculos, como os bonecos que eram, mas os Destinos falaram: O Conselho deve cair e tudo estará nas mãos de uma criança.


A sala de música era a favorita da Rainha. O piano, em especial, a atraia todas as vezes. Todos os dias jurava que só olharia o piano, jurava que não se sentaria e deixaria seus dedos passearem pelas teclas, jurava que não se deixaria seduzir pela música, jurava que jamais choraria novamente, mas bem no fundo, Regina não conseguia abrir mão do instrumento, ela temia que quando o fizesse, sua humanidade, tão duramente preservada, sumiria. Ela temia esse dia, mas ele chegaria, logo, logo.

As visitas a sala de música eram poucas e por pouco tempo, talvez só o suficiente para tocar uma música, isso é, quando tinha tempo de tocá-la até o final. A presença da Rainha era exigida o tempo inteiro na Torre Negra, carinhosamente apelidada de Torre do Inferno. Regina não podia discordar. Odiava ficar presa naquele lugar todos os dias, sentada naquele maldito trono de ferro enquanto era obrigada a julgar quem morreria ou quem viveria baseada em fatos, normalmente falsos, vindos do mundo Sete.

Claude já sugerira transportar o piano para a sala de julgamentos e ela achara brilhante, mas sentinelas do mundo Sete reportaram para o Conselho Superior e uma advertência foi enviada para Regina ordenando que o piano fosse retirado da Torre Negra imediatamente, se não haveriam consequências. Furiosa, mas obediente, ordenou que o piano voltasse a sala de música.

Aquilo despertou uma revolta geral no Mundo Seis. Durante o mês que o piano estivesse na Torre Negra, a Rainha o tocara diariamente e uma sensação de quase felicidade preencheu os empregados da Torre, do Castelo e até os guardas da prisão. A notícia viajou rápido naquela terra terrível e infeliz. Aquele gesto que Regina nunca deu muita importância influenciou todo o Mundo Seis. Músicas de piano começaram a ser tocadas nos lugares mais improváveis. E por uma noite, as pessoas de uma das vilas mais desoladas pela fome dançaram a noite inteira ao som de instrumentos mal feitos. E isso parecia espalhar. A felicidade. A Música.

Claude chegara certo dia falando que a colheita de uma aldeia nos arredores do Sadhar, o pior dos desertos daquele mundo, tinha sido salva quando, ao som de uma flauta, todas as pessoas da vila se uniram para trabalhar, para colher, para proteger. Os guardas do mundo Seis estavam ansiosos para ir trabalhar. Os presos não estavam tão irritados e perigosos, eles, na verdade, perguntavam a que hora a Rainha tocaria. Outros conversavam animadamente sobre as boas notícias que recebiam através de cartas. O piano da Rainha, o amor da Rainha pela música, estava salvando aquele povo desgraçado e morto.

Mas, então, a ordem do Conselho Superior chegou. Regina tentou com tudo que pôde preservar o piano, ela tentou explicar os benefícios da música para as pessoas do Mundo Seis, ela tentou explicar muitas e muitas vezes o quanto aquele povo sofria e morria. O conselho não foi leniente com ela, entretanto quando Leopold pediu para construir um castelo novo por que Snow, sua herdeira, estava entediada com a paisagem, o Conselho consentiu imediatamente. O sangue de Regina borbulhou quando viu pai e filha planejando felizmente o novo castelo, enquanto a ela foi negada um piano na Torre Negra.

Com aquilo, o mundo Seis voltou a tristeza e pobreza que sempre o acompanhou desde sua criação. Os melhores generais que acompanhavam Regina estavam furiosos tendo aceitado aquela besteira por muito tempo. O melhor estrategista, Aragor, apresentou uma proposta:

"Cortar todos os laços com o Conselho Superior." Os empregados na sala soltaram exclamações, mas os guerreiros não se mostraram surpresos nem Regina. Todos os governantes do Mundo Seis foram tentados com essa ideia e Regina não era diferente.

– É arriscado. – começou seu mestre de armas e mais confiável homem, Claude. – Mas assim não dá. Por anos e anos, eu vi esse povo sendo completamente pisado e esquecido. Eu vi ótimos governantes serem mandados para o exilio e para a morte por que o Conselho achou que eles não estavam seguindo com os "desejos do Bem Maior". – fez uma careta. – Eu voto pela guerra. Quero morrer no campo de batalha.

Todos concordavam.

– É suicídio. – disse Acnologia.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para o grande dragão negro que se deitava atrás do trono de ferro da Rainha. Seus olhos vermelhos e inteligentes examinavam cada um daqueles homens. Propor uma traição ao Conselho Superior era muito arriscado.

– Concordo. – disse a Rainha Negra ou a Rainha Má, como era conhecida no Mundo Sete. – É arriscado. Para atacarmos o Conselho Superior, temos que primeiro destruir a barreira do mundo Sete e seu exército.

– O que será complicado. – comentou Acnologia. Sua voz era grave e quase monstruosa. Ele era o dragão negro, o mais temido dos sete dragões. – Hope não nos deixará ir muito longe. Eu posso distrai-la, mas então...

– A Rainha ficaria desprotegida. – completou um dos novos generais. O rapaz dos cabelos negros sempre bagunçados falou sem pensar. O riso da mesa foi geral. Até a Rainha soltou algumas risadas.

– Eu quis dizer. – continuou Acnologia. Ele não rira, mas estava satisfeito com o clima da sala de reuniões. – que se eu me concentrar em Hope, não poderei ajudar o exército.

– Somos maiores em número. – alertou a amazona Celeste. Ela sentava ao lado de Albino e sua pele morena parecia reluzir. – Mas se declararmos guerra, os aliados do mundo Sete não pensarão duas vezes em mandar reforços. – Olhou para a Rainha e rapidamente para olhos vermelhos. – Estamos falando de reforços vindos do Mundo Três e do Mundo Quatro. Até nossos números ficariam em desvantagem contra as tropas de Thomas e Lancelot.

– Celeste tem razão. – disse Albino. Sua pele completamente branca contrastava com a armadura negra. – Embora tenhamos aliados no mundo Cinco e no mundo Um ainda não é o suficiente.

– Sabemos bem que Morgana e Maleficent não são as mais confiáveis aliadas de um Reino. – comentou Regina torcendo os lábios. Não que ela fosse diferente, mas as duas conseguiam ser pior.

– Elas não mudariam de ideia? – questionou Acnologia para a sua mestra. – Digo, Morgana e Maleficent tem tanto interesse na queda do mundo Sete e do Conselho como nós, não, minha Rainha?

Regina pensou por um tempo, depois se virou.

– Meu Olhos Vermelhos, eu concordo. Não duvido que Morgana e Maleficent se unissem a mim caso declarássemos guerra contra o Mundo Sete. Entretanto, a lealdade do mundo Dois é questionável. Não sabemos quem Rumpel escolherá como aliado. Aquele maldito sempre teve a língua solta e eu duvido que a palavra "lealdade" exista no vocabulário dele.

– Se o mundo Dois ficar neutro, temos uma boa chance. – comento Aragor – Mas se eles escolherem o Mundo Sete ou o conselho, então seremos exterminados. Não sei vocês, mas só de pensar em encontrar o dragão dourado. – tremeu. – Ele só não é tão temido quanto o senhor, Acnologia.

O dragão bufou. Suas escamas avermelharam e ele teve que se controlar para não cuspir fogo. O dragão negro e dourado tinham histórias interminadas de poder, assim como a Rainha Regina e o Governante Rumpel.

O resto do conselho de guerra do mundo Seis continuou a conversar. Alguns estavam firmes na necessidade de lutar. Era melhor morrer tentando mudar aquela situação triste e desumana do que continuar naquela miséria. Outros pediam por paciência. Atacar naquele momento seria estúpido e quase suicídio. A Rainha permaneceu em silêncio e Acnologia seguiu seu exemplo.

A Torre Negra se separava em dois grandes aposentos: a sala de julgamentos, na base da torre, que era constituída de um grande altar, onde o trono de ferro se erguia, feio e tenebroso, onde a Rainha se sentava para decidir o futuro de cada alma azarada o suficiente para ser mandada para julgamento; Acnologia deitava-se atrás do trono, de jeito que sua cabeça ficava sempre ao lado de Regina, pronto para reagir com uma rajada de fogo qualquer ato criminoso contra sua mestra. Não havia janelas. Só a porta de entrada do criminoso e depois, uma porta de saída para leva-lo ao destino final. Uma terceira e imensa porta levava ao segundo aposento: a sala de reuniões. No começo, Regina odiava aquela sala tanto quando a sala de julgamentos. Não havia janelas e nem outras portas. As paredes, antes eram nuas, só com tijolos feios e negros, mas assim que assumira a posição, Regina mandou cobrirem as paredes com quadros, tapeçarias e até bandeiras. A mesa redonda e enorme, no meio da sala, era onde aconteciam todas as discussões.

A Rainha sentava em outro trono, menos tenebroso, mas igualmente intimidador. Regina não podia alterar nada na sala de Julgamento, mas o trono da Sala de Reuniões podia ser mudado de acordo com os desejos do governante e Regina não pensou duas vezes em jogar fora o anterior e mandar o melhor artesão do mundo Seis preparar aquela beleza em que se sentava. O trono era de ferro, mas belamente ornamentado, as almofadas eram vermelhas e de veludo, os encostos para os braços tinham sido construídos com a aparência de braços de dragão, uma surpresa agradável do artesão. A Rainha optou por refazer as outras cadeiras, que tirando a ornamentação e o encosto de dragão, eram iguais ao trono principal.

Acnologia deitava confortavelmente ao lado de Regina e ouvia, sempre silencioso, o que os generais tinham para falar. Era uma técnica que a Rainha aprendera com seu dragão e funcionava. Os generais, ao contrário dela, viajavam constantemente e estavam sempre em contato com as pessoas e o exército, eles sabiam mais sobre como estava o mundo Seis do que ela, então quem melhor para apoiar suas decisões e sugerir novas providências?

– Minha Rainha. – era Aragor. O velho estrategista estava silencioso e observava atentamente Regina e Acnologia – O que a senhora acha?

Ela o olhou por um momento. A conversa acabou e todos os olhos se voltaram para a jovem e bela Rainha.

– Pensei em pedir ajuda para os mundos que não governados pelo Conselho.

Houve exclamações.

– Mas. – continuou Acnologia.

– Mas, se isso acontecer, os outros mundos, até o Cinco e o Um, declararão guerra contra nós. É uma decisão muito delicada para tomarmos agora e já está tarde. Quero que voltem para as suas famílias e pensem em tudo que podemos fazer. Eu prometo que acharemos uma forma de nós libertamos das garras do Conselho e do mundo Sete.

A Rainha se levantou e todos os generais a imitaram.

– Vocês estão dispensados. Até a próxima Reunião de Guerra.

– Vida longa a Rainha! – disseram os generais. Curvara-se em reverência –_Khaul!_

Acnologia se levantou.

– _Khaul._

A Rainha foi a primeira a se virar e a sair da Sala de reuniões. Se fosse mais nova, antes da disciplina ferrenha da mãe e depois o treinamento para governar, Regina sairia correndo. Odiava a Torre Negra e nada lhe dava mais prazer do que o ar fresco, a noite estrelada e as risadas dos acampamentos de soldados ao redor. Respirou fundo e expirou.

– O dia foi longo. – disse Acnologia estendendo suas asas. – Pensei em voar pela noite, viria comigo?

Ela abriu um sorriso contente.

– Pensei em tocar piano. Queria sua companhia.

– Se minha companhia quer, a minha companhia você terá.

Os generais se despediram e cada um seguia o seu caminho. Alguns iam em direção aos acampamentos beber até o fim da noite com os soldados; outros iam até suas casas, onde eram esperados por maridos, esposas e filhos; outros corriam para o campo de treinamento, onde podia enfim treinar sem serem incomodados. Só a Rainha fez o silencioso e solitário caminho de volta para o Castelo.

A lua já estava bem alta no céu, então a maioria dos empregados estava dormindo. A rainha usava um longo vestido negro e justo. Passara o dia julgando criminosos em sua armadura negra, como a de seus generais, então em reuniões informais, ela preferia usar o mais simples possível, afinal ela não dispunha de muito tempo entre os julgamentos e reuniões. Tinha o cabelo preso num longo rabo de cavalo e sua expressão era de puro cansaço.

– Amanhã, não poderíamos descansar? – indagou Acnologia. Seu corpo grande e negro se misturava facilmente com a noite.

Regina riu.

– Descansar, Olhos Vermelhos? – indagou. – Eu nem sei o significado dessa palavra.

Acnologia bufou.

– Tem que haver uma forma de derrota-los.

– Muitos tentaram antes de mim. Todos falharam.

– Nós não falharemos como nossos antepassados. Eu sinto isso.

– Então, o que sugere? Por que eu estou cansada e não sei o que fazer.

Acnologia ficou em silêncio, pensando.

– O mundo Zero.

Ela parou de andar e o olhou, surpresa.

– O mundo Zero, Olhos Vermelhos? – indagou.

O Mundo Zero é uma pequena ilha entre os sete mundos. Também chamada de ilha dos destinos.

– Se existe alguma forma de triunfarmos, só descobriremos no mundo Zero. – continuou Acnologia a olhando com atenção. – Podemos ir daqui a dois dias.

Ela abriu um sorriso confiante.

– A festa de noivado de Snow, no mundo Sete. – disse. O convite tinha sido gentilmente ignorado e queimado. Regina não queria contato nenhum com o mundo Sete e isso incluía Snow. – Eles não perceberão que fomos ao mundo Zero.

A ilha dos destinos era simples, mas bela. Uma pequena floresta rodeava o imenso templo do Tear, controlado pelos Destinos. Na maioria das vezes, o templo estava deserto, sem sacerdotes ou qualquer sinal de vida e o tear, os fios de milhões e milhões de pessoas, não era visto. Mas, às vezes, os sortudos, escolhidos pelos Destinos, chegavam ao templo e encontrava três mulheres: uma criança, uma jovem e uma velha. As paredes do tempo estariam cobertas de fios de diferentes cores e espessuras. Uma pergunta seria feita e uma resposta seria dada.

Ver os Destinos era um sinal de boa sorte e Acnologia tinha certeza de que aquilo era a única coisa que a convenceria a de fato declarar guerra contra o Mundo Sete. Ele não era tolo e seu amor pela Rainha não o cegava. O dragão negro nem sempre nascia, seu ciclo não era perfeito como o dragão branco, o vermelho e os outros. Não, o dragão negro era especial e seu nascimento sempre denotava extremas mudanças... Para bom ou para mau.

O mundo Seis era pequeno demais para Regina, ele achava, mas antes de dominar os Sete Mundos, Regina precisava derrotar o Conselho e o Mundo Sete. Ele ficaria feliz em morrer lutando por essa causa.

Mestre e dragão partilhavam de uma conexão única e inquebrável. Acnologia viveu desde sempre com Regina. Ele tinha conhecimento de cada lágrima derramada por ela e isso o enfurecia. Ele pessoalmente destruiria o Conselho depois de lançar o cadáver de Hope no castelo de Leopold e Snow. Vingança é um prato frio e absolutamente delicioso.

– Então, está combinado. – disse Regina dando um suspiro cansado. – Daqui a dois dias iremos até o Mundo Zero. Irei avisar Claude pela manhã. – e continuou a andar murmurando uma música.

Acnologia abriu as asas e voou até as árvores que rodeavam o castelo. Ele preferia dormir lá, cercado pela natureza que ele tanto amava, além disso, ele podia ter plena consciência de tudo que acontecia no castelo. Deitado, no meio da floresta, apoiado em um dos muros, Acnologia fechou os olhos quando a melodia do piano irrompeu o silêncio. Ele ouviu as exclamações de surpresa e adivinhou a quantidade de velas acessas naquele momento. Os soldados ficariam furiosos por terem perdido o espetáculo, Claude, em especial.

– " Essa música..." – pensou com felicidade.

Regina tinha um amor incondicional por aquela música e a tocava sempre que possível. Às vezes, ela também cantava, mas já tinha muitos anos desde que Acnologia a ouvira cantar. Muitos, muitos anos. Ah, sim, ele se lembrava daquela época...

Ele ainda era um dragão pequeno e desengonçado. Regina tentava o máximo para escondê-lo de Cora e contava com a ajuda do filho do tratador de cavalos, o nome do rapaz era Daniel e ele era um excelente violinista, além de um poeta maravilhoso. Mas a vida no Mundo Seis era terrivelmente cruel e o bondoso Daniel não tivera sorte ao enfrentar tão cedo alguém tão experiente e torturada como Cora.

Acnologia tremia só de pensar na velha bruxa. Às vezes, ele se questionava sobre o paradeiro dela, mas logo desistia. Ele não queria saber onde ela estava e sinceramente não queria que Regina soubesse. Conhecendo sua mestra e Cora, a velha bruxa tentaria de tudo para convencer Regina de que a amava e de que deveriam ficar juntas. Acnolologia não conseguia odiar a mulher assim como Regina não conseguia, mas isso não significava que ele fosse cego para ver o mal que ela podia fazer.

A Rainha já está na escuridão, pensava o dragão, para que tortura-la ainda mais com a crueldade do próprio sangue? Deixe-a odiar o mundo pela crueldade do Mundo Sete, deixe-a destruir tudo se necessário. Acnologia a seguiria até o Inferno e ele sabia que cada ser no Mundo Seis faria a mesma coisa.

Miseráveis apoiam miseráveis.

A música acabou e Acnologia se permitiu dormir. O dia seguinte seria longo, com muitos julgamentos e muitas mortes. Mas, era assim, todos os dias no mundo Seis. O azarado mundo da morte tão diferente do mundo Sete, lindo, grande e adorado.

É, Acnologia mal podia esperar para queimar tudo, pedacinho por pedacinho. Ele só ficava irritado de ter que dividir a destruição do mundo Sete com Igneel, o dragão vermelho e Aithusa, o dragão azul. Mas bem, ele podia pensar em piores aliados.

Os Sete Mundos eram governados por sete escolhidos, cada um possuía um dos dragões da profecia. Aithusa, o dragão azul do mundo Um escolheu a jovem bruxa Morgana como aliada; Gold, o dragão dourado, escolheu o negociador e feiticeiro, Rumpel do mundo Dois; Seamus, o dragão cinza do mundo Três escolheu ao príncipe Thomas; Escarlate, o dragão esmeralda do mundo Quatro tinha como escolhido o temível guerreiro Lancelot; Igneel, o dragão vermelho, escolhera Maleficent do mundo Cinco; Acnologia, o dragão negro, o único dragão que nem sempre renascia, escolhera Regina do mundo Seis e por último, Hope, o dragão branco, que tinha como escolhida o Rei Leopold, até o casamento de Snow, do mundo Sete.

Só quem possui um dragão, podia pertencer a qualquer posição de poder para o Conselho.

Cada mundo tinha seu próprio objetivo e o Conselho os usava da forma que melhor os servissem. Os mundos Um, Cinco e Seis eram os que mais sofriam o desprezo do Conselho. O mundo de Morgana era coberto de água e de criaturas terríveis. Navegar de uma ilha para outra era suicídio e só a própria Morgana montada em Aithusa conseguia fazer as travessias sem morrer, como consequência o mundo Um era completamente isolado e infeliz. Morgana pedira ajuda do mundo Três, que eram grandes construidores de transportes, para criar algo que pudesse voar como Aithusa e assim evitar as criaturas do oceano, o líder do Mundo Três aceitou a proposta, mas o Conselho o forçou a recusar. A desculpa foi: "O mundo Um foi criado daquela forma por uma razão. Construções humanas podem atrapalhar a forma como o mundo funciona e, portanto, deveria ser recusado e Morgana punida."

O mundo Cinco era o mundo do fogo e do calor infernal. Regina se lembrava de quando pisara naquele lugar pela primeira vez. Não havia árvores e a água era escassa, muito escassa. O chão era terrivelmente quente e o sol queimava a pele sem proteção. As pessoas morriam desidratadas todos os dias e os trabalhadores sofriam todos os dias. Não havia momento de descanso, nem ventos, nem alivio. Era calor e fogo e só. Até Igneel, o dragão vermelho, reclamava do lugar. Maleficent, a Rainha, já pedira várias vezes ajuda ao mundo Um, que era coberto por água. Morgana aceitou ajudar sem precisar sequer conversar com seus conselheiros, mas novamente o Conselho Supremo interviu: " O mundo Cinco é um mundo de pecados e de punição. Se aquele mundo se tornar prazeroso, não haverá punição em mandar os nossos criminosos para trabalhar lá, não é?" E portanto, Morgana fora proibida de ajudar e Maleficent, punida.

O mundo Cinco e Seis tinham objetivos muito parecidos para o Conselho Supremo, ambos serviam como prisões. O mundo Sete, lugar onde o Conselho vivia, não tinha espaço para cadeias, portanto usavam de outros mundos para essa finalidade. O mundo Cinco era para ladrões, condenados de guerra, assassinos com menor grau de perigo, enquanto que o mundo Seis contava com presos políticos, pessoas que falavam demais, magos que praticavam magia negra e prisioneiros condenados, a esses últimos não havia julgamento, somente a sentença final: "morte".

O mundo Seis era o mundo Negro, o mundo de morte. Cercado por águas mortais, desertos e fome. A regente do mundo Seis era obrigada a ficar na Torre Negra todos os dias. Viagens para outros mundos deviam ser previamente consultados com o Conselho e se julgado pertinente, eles davam a ela a permissão de deixar a Torre com a condição de que todos os criminosos fossem sentenciados a morte em sua ausência. "Não podemos nos dar o luxo de um de seus homens dar uma sentença menor a alguém perigoso, portanto, na sua ausência, todos serão sentenciados a morte."

Já os mundos Sete, Três e Quatro eram pacíficos e quase perfeitos. Com um bom clima, paz e liberdade. Cada um tinha suas próprias prisões, mas se o crime fosse muito cruel o Conselho exigia que ele fosse julgado mundo Cinco ou Seis.

O mundo Dois sofrera por muito tempo guerras intermináveis. Desde a morte do antigo governante, Zoso, e a ascensão de Rumpel, a situação parecia estabilizada. Ainda assim, Regina, Morgana e Maleficent não sabiam se deveriam ou não confiar na ajuda do dragão dourado.

Acnologia não confiava em Gold, mas o dragão negro não confiava em ninguém. Regina percebia a diferença de seu grande dragão negro com a pequena criatura que achara anos atrás e que usara de todo seu tempo para cuidar e amar. Ele não era mais a criatura mansa e gentil, mas ela não poderia julgá-lo, afinal, ela mesma não era mais a garotinha gentil e bondosa que confiava no amor.

– Forca ou desmembramento, minha Rainha? – indagou o carcereiro segurando o braço do homem julgado.

Sentada no trono de ferro, vestida na armadura que mais parecia escamas negras de dragão, Regina fora forçada, durante anos, a incorporar a Juíza, a Rainha Negra do mundo Seis, a Rainha Má da Torre Negra, compaixão não existia para a profissão que foi obrigada a exercer.

– Desmembramento. – respondeu friamente. Acnologia sentiu tristeza.

O carcereiro riu. Desmembramento era a sua punição favorita. Arrastou o homem que gritava e pedia perdão.

"Eu não quis olhar para a Rainha!" – ele gritava e se debatia sem parar. – "Eu juro! Ela olhou para mim! Ela me convidou! Foi ela!"

Regina fechou os olhos e murmurou calmamente aquela música que Daniel compusera, pouco antes de sua morte.

_Sweet little words made for silence, not talk_

_Young heart for love, not heartache_

– Piano? – indagou Acnologia. Ele não precisava elaborar toda a frase.

– Não. Hoje não. – ainda assim, ela murmurara a música durante todo o dia, durante todos os pedidos por misericórdia, durante todos os gritos de tortura, durante todos os vereditos de morte.

E o dragão negro, se pudesse chorar, ele choraria. Nenhum dos dois era feito para aquilo, para aquele trabalho desleal e cruel. A maioria daqueles homens não era tão cruel quando o mundo Sete pregava. Alguns eram pessoas comuns azaradas o suficiente para serem os bodes expiatórios dos verdadeiros culpados.

– Meu nome é Killian. Killian Jones. – declarou o culpado.

Regina o examinou. Era um homem bonito, mas sujo e muito ferido.

– Sou do Mundo Dois. – respondeu. Era difícil falar. – Sou um pirata.

Claude tomou a dianteira e forçou o homem bambo a se ajoelhar.

– O Governante Rumpel o mandou. Culpado de pirataria.

– Sentença? – indagou o carcereiro.

– Pirataria, huh? – indagou. O homem estava ferido demais e nenhum daqueles ferimentos parecia ser dos seus soldados. Eles eram mais discretos. – Qual o seu verdadeiro crime, pirata?

Killian levantou os olhos.

– Amor.

– Se pirataria fosse seu único crime, sua sentença seria trabalho durante três anos no Forte do Tritão.

Killian não achou que fosse uma sentença muito ruim, mas os sorrisos cruéis dos carcereiros e dos soldados mostravam que era bem mais temível do que ele esperava.

– Mas...

– Mas?

– Você sabe duelar, pirata? – indagou com um sorriso cruel.

Os homens ao redor começaram a rir e bater palmas.

– Bem, eu sou muito bom com uma espada.

Houve risos e Claude o colocou em pé novamente.

– Espero que realmente seja, rapaz. – disse maliciosamente.

Killian não respondeu, só observou confuso quando lhe tiraram as algemas das mãos e dos pés. Claude lhe entregou uma espada.

– Estou confuso. Eu achei que eu era um prisioneiro ou talvez, a Rainha deseja que eu fuja?

Ela riu. Acnologia levantou a cabeça e todos os guardas acompanham a Rainha nas risadas.

– Ah, meu caro, fugir para onde? – ela indagou o olhando com divertimento. – Estamos no mundo Seis, na Torre Negra, tenho mais soldados aqui do que o mundo Dois tem por toda a sua extensão. Não só isso, mas posso te transformar num rato com um estralar de dedos. Não, eu não tenho medo de você e acho satisfatório que você não tenha medo de mim. – ela se inclinou para Acnologia depois voltou o olhar para o pirata – Pegue essa espada e lute por você mesmo. Se conseguir derrotar o homem que Claude escolher, então você será bem vindo como parte do meu exército. Com alguns anos de serviço, você estará livre para voltar ao mundo Dois.

– E se eu não aceitar?

Ela balançou os ombros.

– Três anos no Forte do Tritão.

Killian ficou em silêncio, pensando. Acnologia bufou.

– Não seja tonto, pirata! – disse um dos empregados carregando uma taça de vinho. – Eu trabalhei durante 6 meses no Forte do Tritã pior lugar do mundo. As coisas que existem naquele lugar não podem ser do bem. Não mesmo.

Murmúrios. Claude o olhou.

– Não são todos que têm essa chance, rapaz. Vai por mim. Não há lugar pior do que o Forte do Tritão.

– Quanto tempo de serviço?

– Depende. – um sorriso cruel – Mas não é como se Rumpel fosse para algum lugar tão cedo.

Ele assentiu.

– Me mande seu melhor homem.

Ela riu e os soldados gargalharam, animados. Era raro uma luta como aquela. Acnologia voltou a deitar. Ele gostava quando a rotina dos julgamentos da Torre Negra cessava.

O mundo Seis, Dois, Cinco e Um podiam finalmente respirar quando algo importante acontecia no mundo Sete, especialmente quando Snow e Leopold se envolviam na situação. Então, normalmente, as rotinas desses mundos eram drasticamente alteradas, às vezes era a única coisa que impedia que os governantes ficassem loucos.

_Dark hair for catching the wind_

_Not to veil the sight of a cold world_

Acnologia sentia falta da música, sentia falta daquele violino tão doce, sentia falta da voz de sua mestra apaixonada, sentia falta da liberdade. Ah, sentia falta, principalmente, da felicidade.

Aquela escuridão era sufocante e aquela infelicidade, terrível.

Ninguém deveria saber de seu nascimento. Só Regina e o rapaz, Daniel, sabiam. Era assim que deveria ser: Acnologia cresceria, depois ele afugentaria Cora e fugiria com Regina, que provavelmente levaria Daniel. Os três viveriam livremente. Talvez, eles iriam até o mundo Um, escolheriam uma pequena ilha, onde viveriam em paz, com violinos e músicas.

Era um sonho infantil, mas um que Acnologia aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes. Ele queria saber o que tinha de errado em querer aquela pequena felicidade. Na verdade, ele até aceitaria ficar naquela Torre Negra eternamente com Regina se o rapaz tivesse sobrevivido. A escuridão não teria se alastrado tanto na Rainha e nem nele. Era uma das razões que queria tanto ir ao mundo Zero, queria perguntar para os Destinos por que aquilo teve que acontecer, por que ele e Regina foram abandonados a escuridão daquela forma e mais do que tudo, ele queria perguntar onde poderia achar uma luz, uma luz calma e quente que os salvassem daquela solidão. Ele sabia que para proteger Regina, o Mundo Sete tinha que cair junto com a traidora.

A existência de Acnologia não devia ser percebida. Mesmo com a previsão dos destinos, demoraria anos para que o Conselho conseguisse qualquer pista sobre o dragão negro. Mas, como sempre, o Mundo Sete teve que interferir em tudo, certo?

O Rei Leopold decidira fazer uma visita ao Mundo Seis. Ninguém soube o porquê. Cora estivera falando naquilo por semanas, mas Regina não ligava, Acnologia e Daniel consumiam todos os seus pensamentos. Nada mais importava, nem as indiretas de Cora de que Leopold estivera procurando esposas por todos os mundos. Regina não queria ser Rainha, só ser livre.

Mas, novamente, o destino era cruel.

A filha do Rei, Snow, descobriu Regina, ele e Daniel um dia na floresta. Imploraram para a criança ficar em silêncio. "Não conte para ninguém, Snow."

Mas a traição não demorou a vir.

"Eu não queria que você perdesse a sua mãe!" – foi a desculpa da criança.

A consequência de tal ato foi a morte de Daniel, o aprisionamento de Acnologia e o começo do caminho da escuridão para Regina.

Ainda assim, a música que o rapaz costumava tocar no violino os acompanhava no sono.

_Kiss,_

_While your lips are still red_

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom's still untouched, unveiled_

Os dois dias passaram depressa. Logo, o segundo dia de terríveis julgamentos chegara ao fim. Claude e os generais já sabiam o que seria feito. Eles se reuniriam para o Conselho de Guerra como usualmente e a Rainha iria com Acnologia para o mundo Zero.

– Não se preocupe. Daremos conta de tudo.- disse Claude.

Celeste, Aragor, Albino e os outros estavam no pátio do castelo se despedindo. Todos os generais tinham o hábito de acompanhar a Rainha até Acnologia sumir pelos céus.

– Não irei demorar. – afirmou. A armadura fez um leve barulho quando ela se transportou, rodeada numa fumaça roxa, até as costas de Acnologia. Regina preferia ter trocado de roupa, mas o tempo era curto, então iria até o mundo Zero com a armadura do mundo Seis. – Volto antes do amanhecer.

Os generais assentiram.

– Tenha cuidado, minha Rainha. – pediu Celeste.

Regina assentiu. Olhou para Albino.

– Fique de olhos abertos com o pirata. – alertou com um sorriso – Ele parece ser esperto e está louco por vingança.

– Não estamos todos? – indagou Albino sorrindo.

– Sempre. – respondeu Acnologia. – temos que ir. Agora.

Regin assentiu.

– Se alguém do Conselho tentar me contatar...

– A Senhora está indisposta. – respondeu Aragor – e eu atenderei pessoalmente todas as ligações.

– Ótimo. – respondeu e Acnologia não precisou de ordem para começar a correr e saltar do precipício, levantando voo.

Regina olhou uma última vez para a Torre Negra e o Castelo e por um momento imaginou como seria jamais voltar. Balançou a cabeça. Até destruir completamente o mundo Sete, não haveria esperanças de felicidade, não para ela e nem para qualquer um do mundo Seis.

Passaram pelo Forte do Tritão e o grito torturado ecoou pela noite. O Forte ficava isolado no meio do oceano negro. Não havia guardas nem muros impedindo fugas. O que impedia os criminosos sentenciados ao Forte do Tritão eram as criaturas que habitavam o oceano. Eles tinham ordens de matar tudo que saísse do Forte e não tivesse autorização assinada pela própria Rainha. O terrível daquele lugar era que os tritões não se contentavam com as mortes esporádicas dos fugitivos e sempre, capturavam um ou outro desaviado. O corpo era encontrado um ou dois dias depois, completamente mutilado.

O pirata tinha sorte de ter escapado. Os tritões podiam ser mais cruéis com rapazes bonitos.

– Descanse. – disse Acnologia – Assim que chegarmos, eu aviso.

– É raro podermos sair, Olhos Vermelhos. – olhou ao redor admirando a paisagem. – Eu estou bem.

Acnologia se calou e o resto da viagem foi feita em silêncio.

Já era de madrugada quando Acnologia pousou em frente ao templo do Tear. Regina se envolveu na fumaça roxa e logo estava na frente do templo. Acnologia a seguia fielmente.

Os dois olharam para as portas fechadas. Aquele era um momento esperado pelos dois. Seriam os escolhidos?

Regina empurrou as portas com confiança. O interior do templo ecoava o barulho de um relógio: tic, tac, tic, tac. Mas não havia movimentos, nem sinal de vida.

– Ficarei aqui. O que vai acontecer dentro desse templo será entre você e os Destinos. – disse Acnologia. Um movimento sutil chamou a atenção do dragão negro.

– Eu já volto. – assentiu e entrou no templo.

As portas se fecharam sozinhas e Acnologia pôde ouvir os barulhos de passos e o tic tac do relógio. O dragão olhou ao redor esperando. Ele não mentira para Regina, o que acontecesse entre ela e os Destinos impactaria a vida de todos os mundos. Mas, ele, como guardião, tinha suas próprias perguntas para serem respondidas.

– Dragão. – ouviu a voz. Não estava surpreso e se virou calmamente para a origem do som.

– Destino. – afirmou.

Era uma criança, não mais velha do que 10 anos. Pequena e envolta em trapos. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos e seus olhos eram completamente brancos.

– Você tem perguntas e eu tenho respostas. – disse a criança. – Será entre guardião e destino. Sua protegida, a Rainha, não pode saber.

– Pois bem, destino. Diga o que tem a me dizer.

O destino fechou os olhos, provavelmente olhando o futuro, depois abriu os olhos. Não havia um pingo de emoção em sua expressão e sua forma de criança, incomodava Acnologia.

– Daqui a 29 anos, algo irá acontecer e caberá a você impedir que a sua Rainha destrua todas as chances de vitória contra o Conselho Superior.

– O que acontecerá?

– Ela irá se apaixonar novamente.

Acnologia sentiu uma felicidade imensa o preenchendo. Alguém conseguiria tocar o coração de Regina depois de tantos anos?!

– Mas um relacionamento entre os dois será proibido.

– O que? – indagou. A desesperança o preencheu novamente. – Por quê?

– Não posso falar, mas se a Rainha falar aquilo que guarda no coração... A Salvadora falhará e todos serão condenados a viverem mais alguns séculos debaixo das garras do Conselho Superior.

– Você está me dizendo que a minha mestra amará novamente, mas que por causa da profecia, ela jamais poderá falar sobre seus sentimentos?

– Exato. E você deve convencê-la a permanecer em silêncio.

– A felicidade da minha mestra é o mais importante para mim.

– Não haverá felicidade debaixo da tirania do mundo Sete, Acnologia.

O dragão fechou os olhos, odiando cada segundo daquilo. Ele teria que convencer Regina a ignorar o amor que vira sentir? Ele não poderia fazer isso. Ele não iria fazer isso. Abriu os olhos, pronto para recusar. Que o mundo queimasse depois, ele não a trairia por nada, nem por vingança, mas a criança, o destino, não estava mais lá. Olhou ao redor e constatou: estava sozinho.

Deitou na grama e pensou.


End file.
